


5+1 Injury Check

by Artemis3737



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Hiding Medical Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Jack being Jack, Mac is "Fine", Military, Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis3737/pseuds/Artemis3737
Summary: Based off of TinkerBella's Amazing story, "The Best Birthday Presents Don't Come In A Box". I highly suggest you read it!"'Jack chuckled. 'Believe me, I'll remind you. After what happened tonight you know I'm going to be doing a body check on you after each and every mission. Count on it, bud.'"I think you can guess what this is about. :-)





	1. The One That Started It All

**Author's Note:**

> So, when I was creating this, I wanted to italicize a word in the summary. So I copied and pasted the word and used it, not knowing that it would effect anything. I ended up filling out the whole 'new work' section *many* times because you can't make anything italicized in the summary. Lesson: Don't italicize the summary.
> 
> Anyway, much thanks to TinkerBella for letting me go off of her story!! Enjoy!

Jack looked at the kid; he had just disarmed an enormous neutron bomb after fighting quite a few thugs. It was in one of the busiest buildings in the city, and of course, he did not listen to Jack.

  


“Let’s get out of the building,” Jack had said.

  


“Mac, I do not think you can disarm it in time while fighting bad guys,” Jack had also said.

  


“Mac, since you are apparently not leaving, I have made a motto. You go kaboom, I go kaboom,” Jack had finally said, accepting imminent death.

  


And yet, here they were, right next to the unexploded ordnance. After fighting a platoon of bad guys.

  


“Jack, I think you worry too much, “ Mac said, grinning from ear to ear.

  


“Yeah, right. Say that to all of my army buddies who are alive because of my worrying, “ Jack said, playfully pushing Mac’s shoulder.

  


What he did not expect was Mac’s sharp hiss of pain, which he clearly tried to suppress.

  


“Mac.”

  


“Jack.”

  


“Take your shirt off. Now.”

  


Mac rolled his eyes, “I’m fine.”

  


“Like hell you are!” Jack said, determined to win this disagreement.

  


“I am.” Mac said, obviously about to walk off.

  


“Mac, don’t you dare make me tackle you to the floor. I will.” Jack said, walking towards Mac and preparing himself.

  


“Okay. Fine. I’ll even go easy on you.” Mac said in a snarky tone.

  


The next things happened in a blur. Mac ran away from Jack (painfully) while Jack was running with all of his might towards Mac. They ended up in an empty alleyway.

  


“I’ve got you cornered, kid. Might as well just take off your shirt.” Jack said, beaming.

  


“Don’t call me kid. I am an adult,” Mac said as he was being backed up against a wall.

  


“A young one at best, “ Jack said, letting out a little laugh, getting closer and closer to Mac.

  


The Delta Force agent had his EOD tech completely backed up against the wall, ready to tackle him and take all of his chest gear off so he could look for bruises.

  


“Jack. Please don’t.” Mac said, practically begging since he knew he had no chance.

  


“Sorry, kid,” Jack said.

  


Right after Jack finished his sentence, Mac was on the sand on his back. Jack was sitting on Mac’s legs with his hands holding Mac’s arms down. Getting both of the tech’s arms into one hand was frustrating, but he did it. He finally got all of the outer layers of chest clothing off until it was just his shirt, albeit difficult.

  


Even without the shirt off, Jack saw them. Bruises were already forming on Mac’s upper arms. When he lifted his shirt up, he breathed in sharply.

  


“Nice colors.” Jack said, too flustered to say more.

  


Mac craned his head painfully and saw what Jack had seen, “It looks worse that it is, Jack. I am absolutely fine.”

  


Jack wanted to test that statement, so he poked one of Mac’s bruises.

  


“OW! What was that for?” Mac said, willing his hands to wiggle out of Jack’s tight grip, but failing.

  


Jack smirked, “Didn’t you just say you were fine?”

  


Mac gave him such a glare that any other person would run from. But not Jack. They were brothers and always had each other's back. Even if said brother was giving the other one a death stare.

  


Jack called a medic, and Mac groaned, “Jack, no! Please! I will rest for however many days you want me to. Just don’t send me to medical!”

  


Jack smiled even wider, if that was possible. He kept his grip on Mac until one of the medics came to take him away.

  


“Jack.”

  


“Yes, Mac?”

  


“I hate you.”

  


Jack smirked, “I love you too. So much, that for 6 months, I will be giving you  _ full  _ body checks after  _ every  _ mission.”

  


* * *

  


“Do I have to take the pills? I am feeling fine,” Mac said, just 3 days into the hospital visit.

  


“I will make it a year,” Jack threatened, dead serious.

  


“I would love to have those pills!” Mac said to the field medic, who was very confused.

  


“Good EOD tech!” Jack said, smirking again at the glare sent his way.


	2. Making Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac gets hurt. Again. To prove the quote wrong. Again. That Jack doesn't know about. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want this chapter to be so much injury, so I added a little fluff.

One of MacGyver’s favorite quotes: “When you make a mistake, there are only three things you should ever do about it: admit it, learn from it, and don't repeat it.”

 

Now, of course, in Jack Dalton’s opinion, this was amazing advice. But, MacGyver, on the other hand, didn’t like it. Why then, you may ask, is that his favorite quote? _Because he likes to prove it wrong_.

 

* * *

 

It had been an _easy_ mission. Not the missions where they were _supposed_ to be easy but they ended up almost dying, but a _simple_ mission. In-and-out, then done.

 

As the plan suggested, they got in the warehouse, traded one box with the identical one that was being tracked, then left.

 

All in all, Jack could’ve done it in his sleep. But, in his line of work, when was _anything_ that simple?

 

He just _had_ to have seen Mac slightly wince when he said down in the seat across from Jack on the plane.

 

_What the hell._

 

So, in true Jack fashion, he just had to say something about it, “What’s up, hoss?”

 

**_**_1.     Admit it:_ ** _ **

 

 

Mac looked completely innocent, “What do you mean, Jack?”

 

Jack was honestly thinking about getting a blanket, laying down, and falling asleep, because he knew Mac was going to be stubborn. He did not, however, because his partner needed him. What would he even _do_ without him?

 

“Mac,” Jack said, drawing out his name for longer than necessary, “Buddy, could you _please_ just tell me what is wrong?”

 

Mac rolled his eyes, sighed, and grinned at the same time, “Jack, I feel perfectly fine. So good, in fact, that I feel like a feather; I am physically airy and good, and emotionally light.”

 

Jack wasn’t buying it, “Okay. Then while I wash up in the bathroom, you can get your feathery ass onto the couch before I call Matty.”

 

Mac groaned but complied. When Jack was all done in the bathroom, he was already sleeping.

 

Obviously, since Mac was a heavy sleeper, Jack just _had_ to check for injuries. When he lifted up the front part of his shirt, there was nothing. The back part, however, had a line shaped bruise forming.

 

_What on Earth did he get that from?_

 

Then, Jack started laughing. Like, really loud, so he had to get away from Mac. The reason was absolutely hilarious!

 

He fell asleep on the corner of their hotel room!

 

Jack laughed to himself some (a lot) more then regained himself for one little word, “Blackmail!”

 

Jack and Mac were so exhausted after the mission, so they took a break before exfil. He got into the hotel room and just plopped on the floor!

 

“Jack Dalton, what are you laughing about?”

 

Oops. He woke up Mac. Before he could think of a reply, though, he heard soft snoring coming from his partner.

 

Yep, there would definitely be a video.

 

          **2.     Learn from it.**

 

Mac woke up from his deep sleep. Well, if you call waking up to your partner’s constant giggle every hour deep, then yes, it was a deep sleep.

 

His back _hurt_! He should’ve gotten more rest before the mission. But he had to work on Sparky!

 

He also should have never slept on the corner in the wall. That was a bad idea. He would probably never do that again.

 

_Probably._

 

          **3.     Don't repeat it.**

 

Mac came back to the hotel worn out. He had been shot at, almost tortured, and kidnapped on the same exact day.

 

So, yes, he had the right to be tired and drained. Hell, he had _more_ than just a right. It was his job!

 

He sat on the floor leaning against the corner of the wall and started to untie his shoes. He was halfway through when he started dozing off.

 

_It is fine. I will only be asleep for thirty minutes._

 

* * *

  


“This is not my fault!” Mac said, running towards the chopper.

 

Jack rolled his eyes, “Yeah, it kind of is! You slept for _five_ hours in the middle of the day. We almost missed exfil!”

 

Mac glared, but with no real heat to it, “We _still might_ miss it if you don’t quit blabbering about whose fault it is!”

 

Mac and Jack got into the chopper, ready to go home. Mac’s back hurt again, but, hey, he proved the quote wrong again.


	3. Why Mac Hates Mud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason of why MacGyver doesn't like mud. It isn't on the show, but, eh. I still like it. :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late, late, late, late, late, late. Yes, it is late. Sorry to the five millionth power. Apology aside, this chapter sort of, borderline trails off from the whole 'body check' thing, but at least Bozer is in it. Last thing: Enjoy!! :-)

“You are going to need more than 1 shower, bud!” Jack shouted to his partner as they exited the farm.

 

The reason for this was because, to save his life, he had jumped out of a moving car, falling in mud. And, well, some _other things._

 

“Jack, nothing will get rid of this smell. I stink, and nothing, not even cologne, will change that.” Mac replied, accepting his foul, irreversible smell.

 

Jack chuckled, “When have you _ever_ worn cologne?”

 

Mac also joined in laughing, “That one time in Morocco.”

 

“No, buddy. That doesn’t count; it has to be _willingly_ sprayed on!” Jack indicated, enjoying their usual banter.

 

Mac shook his head, “Okay, then never.”

 

Jack smiled in agreement, “Yep. Just remember to shower when you get home. You are getting worse, if that’s even possible.”

 

Mac chuckled, then frowned when he actually smelled himself, since the dirt and manure were drying, “Definitely. There is a 100% certainty of shower.”

 

* * *

 

Mac hastily ran into his house, wanting to get into the bathroom. But, Bozer was in there. _Come on!_

 

“Hey, Boze. Could you, maybe, hurry up a little bit? I need in there.” Mac said frantically, the mud now solidified.

 

The door was opened to find Bozer standing there in his pajamas, “I am not even going to ask. Get in the shower _now_ , man. You stink.”

 

MacGyver nodded and hurriedly entered the bathroom and undressed. He looked like a mix of a cow and human. He was gross.

 

When he went to step over the large ledge to get into the shower, however, he tripped. He went head-first into the bathtub. And then, nothing.

 

* * *

 

“Mac? Mac?”

 

Mac could distantly hear someone calling his name. _Bozer._

 

“Hey, Mac? You okay? I heard a thud.” Bozer sounded very worried.

 

Mac opened his eyes to find his face smushed into the floor of the shower. His head hurt. A lot. He regretted lifting his head immediately when his vision blacked out for a good amount of time.

 

“‘M good, Boze.” Mac slurred, feeling concussed and out of it.

 

Mac heard Bozer sigh through the door, “MacGyver, are you injured? Don’t lie, or I am coming in there. Dressed or not.”

 

 _That_ spurred Mac into action. He stood up, leaned on the sink for balance when he felt dizzy, and then opened the door when he was halfway decent in a towel.

 

From Bozer’s face, he looked as bad as he felt, “What?”

 

Bozer’s eyes went wide, “ _What? What?_ Mac, I bet you couldn’t even walk in a straight line. Hell, can you even walk _at all_? It seems that the sink is holding you.”

 

Mac rolled his eyes and was about to make a snarky comment, but their phones dinged.

 

**_Text from Boss Lady_ _ಢ_ಢ_ _:_ **

 

**_Get you a$$es here now. Emerg._ **

 

Mac _still_ hasn’t had a chance to change his contact names. Jack had gotten his phone one day for revenge, and, well…

 

Tripping over his own feet, ignoring Bozer, Mac made it the kitchen, getting a rag and pouring soap on it. He takes it to his room, taking off all of his clothes and wiping most of the mud off. He considered it okay, so he got a new pair of clothes on and went to the front door, where Bozer is standing.

 

“Ready to go?” Mac says, ready to go to the Phoenix Foundation.

 

“No. You are staying. _Staying_ ; you hear me? You do not look good,” Bozer says, taking in his partner’s awful condition. Wait… “Actually, sure. Come along.”

 

 _Medical._ An evil grin creeps up on Bozer’s face, unseen by Mac, paying more attention on walking than his mischievous roommate.

 

They are both soon in the car, driving to work. Mac’s slumped over, dozing on and off. _He looks exhausted._

 

So, cautiously, since he _is_ driving, he texts Jack:

 

**_Get med. ready. Mac not good._ **

 

He gets a text not even a minute later:

 

**_Okay._ **

 

 _Uh-oh. Full ‘okay’ (not k or ok) and period._ Jack has learned to not ask questions on texts because he usually gets so hyped up and worried, but _this_ format means he is going insane. So, Bozer pushes down _just a little_ on the gas pedal.

 

The ride there is not quick, and when they get to Phoenix, the medical bay is completely ready for their most uncooperative patient.

 

The doctors walk him there since Mac completely and utterly disregarded the _medical advice_ of putting him on the stretcher.

 

After the full examination and treatment, Mac is lying down on the bed calmly with Jack by his side. Matty chose another team to do the mission because is no way in hell Jack is leaving his brother (even if it is _just_ a concussion. In Jack’s world, any injury Mac has is never a _just_ ).

 

So, that is how they got here, staring at each other, waiting for the other to say something.

 

The side of Jack’s lips went up just half an inch, “You tripped on the ledge to the _shower_?”

 

Mac huffed, “Have you never tripped on something?”

 

Jack still beamed, “A _shower ledge_? Never. You are very unique, MacGyver.”

 

Mac wore an accomplished grin, “Hey, at least I didn’t trip on the floor. I call this an improvement.”

 

Jack smiled warmly, “Yes, it is. But, in all seriousness, you okay?”

 

The younger agent snuggled further into the pillow, still looking at Jack, “Yeah. Now, I want some sleep. I am _exhausted.”_

 

Jack leaned forward and pushed Mac’s hair away from his face, “Okay, kid. Feel better.”

  
Mac smiled again and dozed off, oblivious to the photo being taken of him. Jack chuckled. _Shower ledge._

**Author's Note:**

> Three down, two to go! Hope you enjoyed! Comments are always appreciated. :-)


End file.
